


Sweeten The Pot

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [37]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Miss Kean," Sofia greets, lifting her eyes from the ledger she's been paging through, only mildly perturbed that Barbara has apparently slipped past her guards. "I see that the rumors of your death were exaggerated. Again.""Less than you may think."





	Sweeten The Pot

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's challenge #568, where the prompt was "favor." 
> 
> set in some kind of canon divergent au where Sofia has been in Gotham for awhile.

"I need a favor." 

"Miss Kean," Sofia greets, lifting her eyes from the ledger she's been paging through, only mildly perturbed that Barbara has apparently slipped past her guards. "I see that the rumors of your death were exaggerated. Again." 

"Less than you may think," she replies, stopping in front of Sofia's desk and crossing her arms, back ramrod straight.

"I don't grant favors for the sake of it," Sofia says, leaning back in her chair, well-worn from decades of use by her father. "What can you give me in return?" 

"Weaponry. To take care of your little Penguin problem. As much as you want and more." 

"I have plenty of weaponry." 

_Plenty_ might be stretching the truth slightly. But she refuses to let herself be indebted to Barbara so easily. 

"Fine. I'll sweeten the pot then." Barbara's stilettos click on the floor as she comes around to the other side of the desk and, with no further preamble, slides into Sofia's lap, knees pressed tight against her hips and kisses her with a mouth as sharp as a knife. 

Sofia can't say she's totally surprised, but still. 

This certainly does make things more interesting. 

"Perhaps I can be swayed," she says after she pulls away, pressing one sharp nail into the soft flesh underneath Barbara's chin. "You'll have to keep trying. Try anything _funny_ , however, and I'll tear your throat out." 

"Darling," Barbara says, swooping down to nip at Sofia's bottom lip, "I'd expect nothing less from a Falcone."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
